Ben Tennyson (Classic)
Benjamin Tennyson, more comonly known by Ben, is the main character of the series. He is first introduced in the episode "And Then There Were 10", where he finds the Omnitrix and, throughout the series, learns to use the powerful alien device, including the responsibly to wielding it. This theme was further explored in the episode "Kevin 11". He is also known as "Ben-Ben Tennyson". Personality .]] Ben Tennyson is a typical ten-year-old boy — he plays video games, rides his bike, but while using the omnitrix, he often gets in mischief. No matter what bizarre form Ben takes, inside he is still the same mischievous 10-year-old boy ready to get in danger and save the world. In the original series, he weard a white shirt with a black vertical stripe down the middle and brown pants. Ben is something of a glory hog, sometimes taking credit that he does not deserve.1 He also tends to be a sore loser, especially when it is Gwen - with whom he shares a love-hate relationship - who outdoes him. Ben is not above using the Omnitrix to pull pranks, even during urgent situations.2 In spite of all this, Ben is good-hearted and will stop at nothing to protect his family or anyone in danger. Even when not in alien form, Ben's resourcefulness has saved himself and others from many a dire situation, especially when the Omnitrix cannot activate or does not provide him with the form he originally wants. Ben also suffered from a fear of clowns until the episode "Last Laugh". It is also mentioned several times that Ben has poor hygiene. Ben's relationship with Gwen in the original series is complex. The two of them bicker almost constantly, can hardly agree with each other on anything (the only exception being their dislike of Max's bizarre cooking), and their fights have, on occasion, even led to physical confrontations. Despite all of this, they truly care about each other, showing genuine concern when the other is in serious danger. A prominent example is in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, when Ben is deeply saddened when it is thought that Gwen had died, and hugged her while in tears when it is revealed that she had survived. In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben is a much more mature and resourceful character, having learned the value of teamwork through his role as a goalkeeper for his soccer team, at the same time growing out of his childish antics, and is far more adept when using the Omnitrix, actually thinking about which alien would be most effective against an opponent or the most appropriate for a situation, rather than simply selecting the one with the most physical power as he originally did, though there is still a bit of the young Ben Tennyson in him. His relationship with Gwen is also better; they no longer fight, and their quips about one another are more friendly. He now sports a black shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. He found a way to remove the Omnitrix roughly five years before the series began, allowing him to live a normal life. Ben also has a girlfriend named Julie Yamamoto, who helps his team from time to time. When Max goes missing, he teams up with Gwen and a reformed Kevin to find out about an alien conspiracy Max was working on. The Omnitrix has been recalibrated, giving Ben access to a new set of alien forms; in addition, it reconfigures into a more watch-like shape. It also carries a new weakness: if Ben's aliens are hurt, when the Omnitrix times out, so too is Ben hurt as a result, though this has not proven to be any real problem so far. Contrary to the Omnitrix's previous ill-timed deactivations, the new recalibrated Omnitrix appears to deactivate more or less to Ben's will or simply manually by rotating the dial as shown in the episode 'Alone Together', additionally it can be used multiple times in succession or indefinitely when used at its maximum, though its power will eventually deplete and will require time to recharge as shown in the episode "Good Copy Bad Copy". Although he, like Gwen, is a descendant from the Anodite race, Ben does not bear the "spark" to use their powers. Ben has also learned some degree of martial arts taught by his cousin Gwen. Ben 10 (Original Series) for the first time.]] Ben Tennyson, his cousin Gwen, and their grandfather Maxwell start their summer camping trip. Ben goes stomping off into the woods after another fight with Gwen, whom he is not happy to have along on the trip, and finds an alien pod on the ground. When he examines it, he finds a mysterious, watch-like device, called the Omnitrix, stored inside. The device attaches permanently to his wrist and gives him the ability to transform into a variety of alien life-forms, each with their own unique powers, quite similar to DC Comics' Dial H for Hero comic. Although Ben realizes that he has a responsibility to help others with these new abilities at his disposal, he is not above a little super-powered mischief now and then. Along with Gwen and Max, Ben embarks on an adventure to fight evil, both extraterrestrial and earthly. Part II (Alien Force) He now sports a black shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. He found a way to remove the Omnitrix roughly five years before the series began, allowing him to live a normal life. Ben also has a girlfriend named Julie Yamamoto, who helps his team from time to time. When Max goes missing, he teams up with Gwen and a reformed Kevin to find out about an alien conspiracy Max was working on. The Omnitrix has been re-calibrated, giving Ben access to a new set of alien forms; in addition, it reconfigures into a more watch-like shape. It also carries a new weakness: if Ben's aliens are hurt, when the Omnitrix times out, so too is Ben hurt as a result, though this has not proven to be any real problem so far. Contrary to the Omnitrix's previous ill-timed deactivations, the new re calibrated Omnitrix appears to deactivate more or less to Ben's will or simply manually by rotating the dial as shown in the episode 'Alone Together', additionally it can be used multiple times in succession or indefinitely when used at its maximum, though its power will eventually deplete and will require time to recharge as shown in the episode "Good Copy Bad Copy". Although he, like Gwen, is a descendant from the Anodite race, Ben does not bear the "spark" to use their powers. Ben has also learned some degree of martial arts taught by his cousin Gwen. In season three, it is shown that Ben has resumed acting superior and making rash decisions, thus leading the Omnitrix to decide which alien would be best for the situation. Gwen and Kevin have both been tired of this superior attitude ever since Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stopped the Highbreed invasion. Ben has also begun to tamper with the Omnitrix, which led to the release of archetypes Goop, Spidermonkey, Chromastone, and Way Big, which he got back. He is now fighting against enemies old and new, using familiar aliens from the original series such as Diamondhead, Upchuck, Cannonbolt, Way Big, and Ghostfreak, all the while gaining new aliens like Lodestar and Nanomech. Ben 10 (Original Future) Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time superhero. He no longer bothers to conceal his identity, as he is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000 or Ben 10-K, no matter what alien form he is using. He also has 10,000 alien forms, hence the name, and has once again unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will. Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben 10,000 has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally dismembering him, though his interaction with his past self in the episode "Ben 10,000" causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. In the far off future Ben possible marries Kai Green and has a son named Kenny Tennyson (named after Ben's cousin Ken) and gives him a duplicate Omnitrix for his 10th birthday in the episode, "Ken 10". Ben also has an unseen daughter named Gwendolyn Tennyson (possible named after Gwen). Love Interests Kai Green Kai Green voiced by (Bettina Bush) is a girl of Navajo descent and the granddaughter of Wes Green, a former Plumber and a long time friend of Max Tennyson. She first appears in the episode "Ben Wolf" where Ben catches a glimpse of her dancing and is immediately smitten. At the end of the episode, Ben attempts to establish a relationship with her but is immediately rebuffed when he learns that he is just isn't her "type". She was seen again in "Perfect Day" in an illusion created by the Forever Knight.She becomes Ben's wife later. Julie Yamamoto Julie Yamamoto Voiced by (Vyvan Pham), an Asian-American-Chinese-Japanese-Malaysian-Italian-Europian student & teenage tennis player who is currently Ben's love interest but he also loves Azmuth more than Julie. She first appears in the pilot episode of Ben 10: Alien Force as a crowd attendant to Ben's soccer match. At the end of "War of the Worlds", Ben and Julie get close to kissing, but decide against it as Gwen, Kevin, and Max were all looking on. Ben then tells her that he will walk her to school the next day, and Julie gets home by riding Ship. Elena Validus Elena Validus is one of the Plumber kids and a former member of Ben's soccer team she is mentioned by Gwen as Ben's first crush (though this contradicts what was seen in the original series as Ben met Elena when he was thirteen while he met Kai when he was ten). Ben had to convince his soccer team mates to let her join. She appears in the live-action film, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Live Actions Ben 10: Race Against Time Ben 10: Race Against Time is a live-action adaptation of the animated television series Ben 10 created by Man of Action. The working title was previously Ben 10 in the Hands of Armageddon. Directed by Alex Winter, it premiered on November 21, 2007 in the US as a Cartoon Network original film. Ben 10: Alien Swarm Ben 10: Alien Swarm is a live-action film that premiered on Cartoon Network on November 25, 2009, based on the animated series Ben 10: Alien Force. It is the sequel to the 2007 live-action film Ben 10: Race Against Time. The film was confirmed to be executive produced and directed by Alex Winter once again and written by John Turman and James Krieg. The cast were revealed throughout the Ben 10 Week towards the end of March 2009 in special commercials that can be viewed on the film website and on the Turner Newsroom. Behind the Scenes * In the original series, Ben is voiced by Tara Strong. * In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * For the episodes "Ben 10,000" and "Ken 10", Ben is voiced by Fred Tataiscore. * In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben is played by Graham Phillips. * In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Ben is played by Ryan Kelley. Trivia *Although he has Anodite lineage, he has not shown signs of having Anodite powers. Dwayne McDuffie pointed out that, Anodynes are energy beings, and do not have DNA. So there is no possible way the Omnitrix has Anodyte DNA in it. *As revealed in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie. *He has a strong affinity for smoothies and chilli fries. *After when Ben tries to hack the Omnitrix it seems to be acting like it did in the first series(e.i.randomizing his options and timing out all the time.) *In season 3 Ben has not changed his clothes like Kevin and Gwen did. *Like Max and Gwen, Ben thinks that the summer he found the Omnitrix was the best summer ever. *Ben and Gwen seem to have gotten closer in Alien Force. *In the original Ben 10 ''Ben hates school. *Ben said in "The Gauntlet''" he is no longer afriad of J.T. and Cash. *Several fans say that Ben's middle name is "Kirby", but this has not been confirmed. Links Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tennyson Family Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers